Megane Badass
by AmarisMayRay
Summary: Rin itu populer. Sayang ceroboh dan pelupa. Tapi biar gitu, dia memiliki darah preman. Len, yang merupakan cowok malu-maluin saking culunnya, memperlihatkan sisi lainnya pada Rin. / "Tunggu dulu, kau melupakan satu hal untuk dapat menganiaya Rin mengganas."/ "LEN KAMU GILA YA! KUKIRA MEMIHAKKU TAPI MALAH MEMBERI CUTTER PADA LUKA?" / mind to RnR?
1. Megane Shounen Warning!

_Apakah hidupku akan selalu jadi hampa begini?_

_Tanpa cerita kehidupan sampai membuat detak jantung berderu kencang?_

_Aku juga ingin merasakan,_

_Bagaimana rasanya bisa tersenyum sendiri,_

_Sewaktu melamun..._

**-oOo-**

Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Megane Badass**

Pairing: **Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

Chapter I – Megane Shounen Warning!

"Bapak sudah ingatkan jangan lagi terlambat bukan? Kau masih jua terlambat setelah delapan kali kau melakukan hal yang sama terdahulu!"

"M—maaf pak Gakupo..."

Aku adalah Kagamine Rin. Ciri-ciriku yaitu gadis berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang duduk dalam kelas 2- 3 SMA; berkulit putih mulus; juga berambut pendek _honey blonde_ dengan poni menyamping kiri. Ciri-ciriku yang lain yaitu, aku ceroboh dan pelupa. Salah satu bukti, kalian bisa melihat kini aku dimarahi oleh guruku sendiri akibat terlambat. Terlambat karena lupa hari ini aku ada janji bersama sahabatku, Hatsune Miku, untuk membawa bekal makan siang bareng juga makan bersama di atap sekolah. Aku lupa menyiapkan masakan untuk dibawa besok, jadinya yang seharusnya aku harus masak tadi malam malah pagi-pagi.

Katanya aku terlambat delapan kali? Alasan diatas adalah penyebab aku terlambat ke sembilan kalinya. Jadi, bayangkan sendiri apa yang membuatku terlambat dari ke satu sampai ke delapan. Karena, aku malu menceritakannya.

"Kali ini tidak bias bapak biarkan. Sebagai hukuman, Rin tidak boleh masuk dalam pelajaran bapak untuk hari ini seperti biasa. Jika keterlambatanmu sudah sampai sepuluh kalinya, bapak akan kasi hukuman lebih!" peringatnya. Aku langsung merinding takut dibuatnya.

"Tapi pak, bukannya bapak hari ini menyelenggarakan ulangan biologi?"

Ah ya aku lupa bilang, pak Gakupo adalah guru yng mengajarkan materi biologi sekaligus wali kelas 2 – 3. Wali kelasku. Iya.

"Dengan terpaksa kamu ikut ulangan seusai sekolah."

"BAPAK! TOLONG JANGAN!" histerisku. "SAYA SUDAH BELAJAR KOK! ALASAN SAYA TELAT KARENA SAYA BELAJAR SAMPAI TENGAH MALAM KEMARIN!"

Oh ya tentu, alasan diatas hanyalah karangan ala Kagamine Rin. Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali enggan menyentuh buku paket biologiku. Alasan? Lupa. Jadi mengapa aku mau mengikuti ulangan bersama padaha belum belajar? Aku bisa meminta jawaban dari mereka semudh membalikkan telapak tangan.

Makanya pak! Kumohon jangan menghukumku! Biarkan saya ikut ulangan bersama kawan-kawan maso saya pak...

"Tidak bisa. Bapak harus mematuhi peraturan. Lagian, belajar itu jangan cuma ketika hari ulangan diselengarakan besok hari ini belajarnya," tegasnya dari depan pintu kelas 2 – 3. Terlihatlah gadis berambut _twintail_ melambaikan tangan diselingi senyum jahil. Dia mengejekku seakan mengucapkan, 'selamat-tinggal-kawanku-yang-jelek.

'_Miku, kau akan kubunuh nanti siang,'_ geramku dalam hati sambil menatap tajam Miku yang sudah berlari menuju bangkunya.

"RIN!"

"BAIK PAK!"

**-oOo-**

Setelah menjalani hukuman bapak Gakupo yang bukan hanya berdiri di lorong—namun juga disuruh bolak-balik menyapu lorong dan tangga sekolah, tubuhku serasa remuk sekali. Aku tepar dari bangkuku yang sangat adem. Kebetulan bangkuku lokasinya dekat dengan jendela terbuka.

"Bapak Gakupo sadis ya?" gadis berambut _twintail_ yang tadi sempat mengejekku, duduk di depan bangkuku lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Sangat sadis, Miku," jawabku. "Aku benci kau."

"Rin jangan gitu ah! Kita kan sahabat?"

"Sahabat gak mungkin ga mau bantuin kawannya saat kesusahan," ucapku yang hanya ditanggap cengegesan dari sang lawan bicara.

"Kamu juga kenapa terlambat? Belajar kah?" tanya Miku.

"Malas jawab."

"RIN JANGAN DINGIN GITU DONG!" aku masih jua menyenderkan punggungku pada penghalang kursi tanpa ingin menjawab.

"Rin!" Miku memanggilku.

"RIN!" Miku lagi-lagi memanggilku dengan suara lantang.

"RIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"Maaf, k—kamu K—Kaga—mine Rin k—kan?"

"Iya," jawabku merespon cepat, lalu sebuah pertanyaan hadir dalam kepalaku barusan siapa yang bertanya. Aku dan Miku saling pandang. Miku langsung mengerti apa yang membuatku menatapnya diam seraya berucap, "Rin, ini Kagamine Len."

Aku menatap pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai sama warna denganku. Kagamine Len, pria berkacamata culun yang sama dengan marga keluargaku namu beda kanji yang dijulukin 'cupu' dalam kelas, menyapaku? Pria yang saking cupunya, ngomong aja gagap sampai nyaris terdengar seperti suara menangis terutama pada lawan jenis?

Najis ah najis! Nih cowok nyapa aku didepan Miku! Habislah reputasiku sebagai cewek popular di kelas.

"Rin, kalau selesai ngobrol, ke atap ya? Kutunggu," ucap Miku yang kini sudah dalam posisi kabur membawa bekal makanannya. "Aku ga mau mengganggu obrolan kalian. Hihihi."

Maksudnya tertawa kecil terakhiran itu, mengapa...

"M—Makasih y—ya H—Hat—Hatsune M—"

"Panggil Miku saja, Len. Kita kan sekelas hihi." Sang yang menjawab melesatkan jalannya keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku dan Len berdua dalam kelas. Memang kelas lagi sepi. Soalnya baru saja jam makan siang dikumandangkan, dan anak-anak dalam kelas berbondong-bondong menuju kantin.

'_Nyesek punya sahabat sepolos juga selicik Miku,'_ batinku.

"Rin?"

"Ah oh ya! Ada apa Len?" dia membangunkan lamunanku.

"Ternyata kamu dari dekat, manis juga ya?" ucapnya dengan nada senang diselingi memperbaiki kacamatanya. Wajahku memerah seketika.

"K—kok gak gagap?!"

NAJIS! TETAP SAJA NAJIS DIBILANG CANTIK SAMA CULUN!

"Eh m—maaf!" Len meminta maaf dengan nada gagapnya kembali. Aku tanpa sadar memperhatikannya fokus.

'_Ternyata dia ganteng juga,'_ pikirku.

"Rin?" tegurnya sekali lagi, membangunkan lamunanku.

"Oh ya! Ada apa?"

"Pak Gakupo b—bilang d—dia menyuruhku s—sebagai pe—pengawas ujianmu sepu—sepulang sekolah. Jadi jan—jangan pulang sewaktu jam p—pelajara t—terakhir ha—habis ya?"

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. HORE! Jika sang culun ini menjagaku, cukup digertak sedikit saja biar dia bertekuk lutut sampai menyempurnakan jawabanku. Lagian, dia kan pintar di kelas! Ah hidupku bahagia!

"BOLEH! AKAN KUTUNGGU LEN!" jeritku senang. Len tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng kecil.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Suara_ ringtone_yang kukenal dan berarti milik ponselku berbunyi. Segera kurogoh kantong seragamku dan melihat tulisan 'Miku _calling_' tertulis dalam layarnya. Kuangkat ponselku tanpa meminta izin dari Len. Toh dia ga bakal marah.

"Ada apa Miku?"

_ГKITA MAKANNYA KAPAAAAAANNNNNNN?˩_ jeritnya dari seberang.

"Oh iya! Bentar lagi ya!" sambungan pun terputus. "Yah kayaknya dia mrah aku kelamaan di kelas."

"Ya sudah ke sana saja. Tapi ingat jangan lupa dengan kataku ya?" bilang Len. Aku mengangguk eneg. Rasanya mermahin seorang culun itu ngeri juga ya...

**-oOo-**

"Cie yang sepulang sekolah bareng culun!" ejek Miku. Dia membawa bento berisi beberapa sosis dan tentakel gurita juga daun sawi di atas nasi putihnya yang berlumur saos tomat. Sedangkan aku membawa bento berisi nasi goreng dengan isi telur dadar gulung juga daging babi.

"MIKU! KAU ITU NYEBELIN DEH!" sontak aku berteriak kesal.

"Soalnya kan keren gitu, hihi."

"Kau itu benar-benar sahabatku gak sih? Eh asal kau tahu ya, aku bakal nyuruh Len benarin semua jawabanku."

"Soal biologi kita mudah Rin. Toh itu materi berhubungan dengan mutasi kok," Miku segera melahap satu sendok bentonya.

"Mutasi ya. Yah, nanti liat aja ada soal yang susah kagak." Aku juga segera menyuap satu sendok nasi goreng pertamaku.

Kami ini mungkin agak unik makannya. Makan satu sendok, kemudian melepasnya dan berbicara. Habis mengobrol, bentaran makan lagi. Miku saja sudah menghabiskan bentonya ketika isi bentoku hanya tinggal seperempat saking lamanya. Padahal dia lebih dahulu akan dariku.

"Tapi aku ngerasa si culun itu ganteng juga kok. Kenapa dijauhin?" tanyaku yang tinggal satu sendok lagi bakal kuhabiskan isinya.

"Ngerasa jatuh cinta nih? Plis deh Rin! Dia culun! Kau populer! Gak keren dong Rin yang sampai pernah pacaran sama Kaito sang penyanyi yang juga sekelas kita, jatuh cinta dengan culun!" jerit Miku.

"Jangan umbar masa laluku dong! Kaito itu buaya! Dia kupergok berciuman sama Luka teman sekelas kita makanya aku langsung putusin dia," kataku yang ternyata sudah mengumbar sendiri masa lalu. "Lagian aku belum suka sama Len!"

"Iya deh iya. Aku juga ngerasa dia diam-diam ganteng walau payah." Miku tertawa kecil walau sebentar. "Kalau merasa dia ganteng, kenapa dia tidak buka kacamata dia sendiri ya?"

"Iya juga," sahutku pendek, merenungi kalimat Miku. "Ah paling karena matanya minus?"

"Aku pernah mendata murid yang matanya minus untuk ikut kesehatan mata di UKS bulan lalu, dan dia tidak ikut serta," jawab Miku.

"Berarti dia Cuma pamer kacamata? Tapi untuk apa? Kacamatanya saja butut begitu. Aku juga kagak mau pakai kacamata," ucapku.

"Entahlah. Eh ini kenapa kita menggosip? Jam mata pelajaran terakhir akan segera dimulai!"

"EH?"

**-oOo-**

"Jangan lua kerjakan PR ya?" bu Meiko berjalan keluar kelas samba menenteng buku paket berulis 'Bahasa Jepang'. Semua murid membereskan barang-barang yang mereka gunakan ketika belajar dan memasukkannya masing-masing ke dalam tas mereka. Tidak denganku.

Aku langsung dihampiri Len. Jadinya tidak bisa kabur. Tapi aku memang tidak berpikiran untuk kabur. Demi nilai.

Tapi caranya yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku, membuat semua anak-anak dalam kelas termasuk geng Gumi, geng populer yang ketuanya merupakan sainganku dalam kelas, mangap.

"Sud—sudah siap, RIn?"

"Su—"

"EH LIAT DEH SAINGAN BOS KITA BARENG SI CULUN!" teriak salah satu anggotanya.

"GYAHAHA! MALU-MALUIN TAU!" teriak satu anggotanya lagi.

"Cih serasa gak percaya sainganku sendiri menyerah pada hidup lalu mengembat culun," kata Gumi sinis lalu meninggalka kelas bersama rombongannya.

"KAMVRET KALIAN AAHHHHHH!"

"Rin, jangan memaki!" tegas Len memperingati. Aku langsung diam.

"Eh Rin, nanti hubungi aku ya?" kata Miku dimana dia urutan ketiga terakhiran untun keluar kelas. "Jaga-jaga moga-moga kau gak mati."

Ingin sekali kulesatkan sepatu sport kuning lemon yang kini kukenakan jika dia tidak keluar kelas cepat.

"Maaf ya Rin, kau jadi—"

"Mohon jangan memanggil namaku sok akrab," sahutku kesal.

"Jadi a—aku m—musti memanggil Kaga, Mine, atau Gami—"

"Serah."

Aku segera melancarkan tatapan tajamku pada Len. Len terlihat kaget dengan raut wajahku. Tubuhnya terlihat bergemetar hebat. Dia menyodorkan kertas ujian biologi ke atas mejaku dengan sangat tidak tenang.

"Len?"

"J—j—jangan h—hi—h—hiraukan a—aku," ucapnya kelu.

"Kacamatamu nanti lepas loh," peringatku. Dia segera memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat dingin.

Kuambil penaku dan mulai mencoret setiap pilihan ganda yang telah kubaca dan kupastikan jawabannya kuketahui. Benar apa kata Miku, soalnya terlalu gampang. Tapi tentu saja ada beberapa soal yang tidak bias kubaca. Sedangkan Len, dia duduk di belakang bangkuku dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Len, jawaban nomor 25 itu apa?" tanyaku saat membalikkan badan untuk menyodorkan kertas jawabanku. Len menggeleng.

"Jangan c—curang R—Rin," jawabnya gemetar.

"KAU ITU UDAH BIKIN AKU MALU DI DEPAN KAWAN-KAWAN KITA! GANTI RUGINYA DONG!" teriakku seketika. Dia mengejang dengan kembali tubuh bergemetar.

"G—ga mau," bisiknya kecil sambil menggeleng. Aku beranjak berdiri dari kursiku dan mencengkeram kerah seragam Len.

"Aku ini preman. Jangan remehkan kekuatanku," ucapku menggertak. Emosiku meluap."Mau kuhajar? Dasar cowok rese! Untuk apa segala kacamata dipakai kalo tidak minus? Mau nyoba menjadi keren apa? Keren dalam mimpimu! Kau ga bakal bisa keren biar ngasi upah sama dokter mahal-mahal!"

"Cukup Rin! Ucapanmu sungguh tidak bermoral!" Len membentak.

"Ga rela aku bilang gitu? Sekarang, lepaskan kacamatamu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang lepaskan!"

"JANGAN RIN!"

"Terlambat Len. Aku akan menarik kacamatamu kasar."

Aku menarik kacamatanya cepat, dan jika tidak kukendalikan amarahku tentu kacamata dia yang bergagang kuning ini akan remuk dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Aku muak denganmu. Culun tapi berani menolak. Pake bohongan makai kacamata bu—"

"Apa kau sudah diajari untuk bertutur kata manis, anak kucing?"

Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan manik sapphirenya. Aku melebarkan mataku dan segera memalingkan wajahku lalu berlari ingin keluar kelas.

**BRAK!**

Dia mendorong punggungku cukup kuat hingga aku terhantam dinding. Len mencegatku dengan memajukan kedua tangannya menjadi ganti pagar agar aku tidak kabur.

"L—Len!" aku benar-benar syok dibuatnya. Dia menjadi... sedikit liar. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan keribadian yang biasanya di tunjukkan pada kami! Ditambah, dia menjadi benar-benar lelaki. Juga tampan. Lalu saat berbicara dia tidak gagap.

"Daripada ganti rugi dengan menjawab soal, aku akan memberikan yang lebih baik," katanya jahil. Segera kurasakan kedua lengannya memelukku, dan mendaratkan bibirnya memaksa mulutku membuka dengan lidahnya. Dia, menciumku.

MENCIUMKU! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!

Aku mendorong tubuh Len kuat dengan wajah merah. Tanpa sadar aku mengelap bibirku dengan lengan kananku yang masih memegang kacamatanya. "S-sial! Aku selama ini tertipu dengan kepribadianmu!"

"Kepribadian? Atau orangnya?" jawabnya. Sekali lagi, aku bingung dengan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu! Jadilah dirimu yang dulu!" bentakku mendekati wajahnya, lalu memasang kembali kacamatanya. "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Kumpulkan pada pak Gakupo!" Aku mempercepat langkahku keluar kelas setelah mengambil tas selempangku, lalu berlari cepat meninggalkan dia yang masih berdiri kaku.

.

.

.

"M—maaf Rin, itu a—alasan aku t—tidak m—mau melepas k—kaca—mata i—ini..."

.

.

.

**-Bersambung-**

Lagi bosan dengn unsur fantasy atau supernatural, jadi aku buat fanfic dengan (lagi-lagi) pairing RinxLen dengan (lagi-lagi) multi chapter. Ini terinspirasi dari tokoh-tokoh megane seperti Fang dalam animasi BoBoiBoy atau Ishida dalam anime Bleach. Jadilah dibuat cerita tentang lelaki berkacamata. Supaya unik, dikasi alur cerita Len itu seperti terkena hipnotis dimana saat kacamatanya dilepas dia jadi bersifat 180 derajat. Maaf karena menumbalkan Len sebagai lawan mainnya. Juga Rin yang sebagai uke tak berdosa (?) yang musti jadi korban.

Boleh minta reviewnya?

November 20, 2014


	2. Megane Truth!

_Aku benar-benar mengharapkan sebuah cinta datang dalam hidupku_

_Namun aku tidak mau ada kepura-puraan_

_Maka cobalah jujur_

_Meskipun itu aib besarmu sekalipun_

**-oOo-**

Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Megane Badass**

Pairing: **Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

Chapter II – Megane Truth!

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.34 dari layar ponsel ber_casing_ perak berbentuk jam digital milikku. Berbagai makanan manis seperti pocky; wafer; dan lainnya, habis hanya tinggal berupa remah-remah kecil yang tertinggal kemasan saja di atas ranjang kamarku yang berukuran sedang. Padahal aku sudah makan malam tadi loh. Tapi entah kenapa perutku kini dalam _mode_ karet.

"Len bodoh..." lirihku kecil. Aku duduk bersilang di atas ranjang memeluk guling erat. Menenggelamkan wajah sampai hidung, menghirup nafas seadanya yang kudapat.

Saat mengingat momen ketika dia melawanku sungguh membuat jantungku berderu tidak karuan. Kagamine Len yang culun dan gagap habis, menang melawan gadis berperangai kasar sepertiku. Mendapatkan perhatian secara paksa. Mencemarkan keperawananku. Kaito, mantanku saja tidak pernah menciumku karena takut bogemanku. Tapi dia... bias merebutnya begitu mudah.

"M—mau ditaruh kemana wajahku besok...," bisikku kecil. "Terutama jika Miku bahkan Gumi tahu. Ah tidak. Kaito."

"Rin! Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur!" terdengar suara perintah wanita paruh baya berteriak nyring dari luar kamarku. "IYA IBU," sahutku nyaring dengan masih menenggelamkan wajahku pada guling.

"Iya iya saja. Lakukan sekarang!"

"Ah ibu sewot deh! Rin masih kenyang makan nih!" teriakku walau frekuensi nyaring pita suaraku terhambat sedikit karena wajahku yang kututup.

"Habis makan jajan lagi?"

Ketahuan.

"Nanti gigimu sakit lagi, Rin! Segera sikat gigi!"

Terpaksa aku bangkit dari ranjangku keluar kamar dengan gaya jalan malas setelah melempar guling yang kupeluk. Ia melayang dan mendarat pada ranjang seiring aku menutup pintu kamar keras.

**-oOo-**

"Helo Rin! Bagaimana ka—KYAAAA!" Miku yang tadi ingin menyapaku ramah di depan pintu, tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam kelas oleh seseorang. Sosok lelaki berambut indigo seperti Miku menjambak salah satu _twintail_ panjang Miku.

"Hai Rin. Bagaimana pagimu?" sapa pria yang sekelas denganku yang merupakan pelaku penganiayaan terhadap sahabat karibku saat kelas 1 SMA, dan sekarang masih kelas 1 SMA. Dia menyembunyikan seragam putihnya dengan memakai jaket tebal biru laut.

"Baik seperti biasa," jawabku manis.

"MIKUO! SAKIT!" jerit Miku yang berusaha merampas helaian rambut yang ditarik pria berperangai jail itu. Mikuo—yang merupakan sepupu Miku, tertawa jahil menanggapi. Ia masih tidak melepas genggaman tangannya untuk menarik helaian panjang rambut Miku dimana sang pemiiknya sudah beberapa kali berusaha menarik—melepasnya.

"Cuma ditarik kecil saja kok," balas Mikuo dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kalian memang pasangan serasi ya?" celetukku. Segera Mikuo melepas tarikan dari rambut Miku dan nyaris membuat Miku salto akibat tidak bias mengstabilkan tarikannya ketika memberontak.

"Rin! Kalau bicara itu harus yang masuk akal dong!" marah Mikuo tiba-tiba. Aku langsung tertawa iseng.

"Kenapa marah? Kalau marah, berarti suka bukan?" hampir saja aku tertawa keras melihat tampang Mikuo seperti bocah yang tidak suka permennya dimalingin. Ketika aku mendengar ada sahutan yang berasal bukan punya dari kami bertiga.

"Err... boleh beri ruang agar saya b—bisa m—masuk?"

Suara yang sangat kukenal menggetarkan kedua gendang telingaku. Langsung saja aku melengok asal suara tersebut, dan mendapati Len yang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk sembari membawa tas ransel berbahan plastik putih. Dia berdiri dengan memegang kedua tali tasnya.

"Len..," lirihku kecil. Kagamine Len memalingkan wajahnya, enggan berani bertatap wajah denganku. Ia menatap sepatu Mikuo yang berupa kain berwarna merah merun.

"Oh maaf Len!" Mikuo memberi jalan agar Len dapat memasuki kelas setelah mengerti maksud Len menengoku kedua kakinya—alias sepatunya. Len hanya tersenyum sambil berdeham kecil, lalu berjalan memasuki kelas. Masih juga aku menatap tajam Len, sebal. Tidak sedikitpun aku menggerakkan kepalaku menghindari wajahnya.

Sebal lah jika masih mengingat Len itu munafik! Dia menyerangku kemarin tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Dan... dia seksi...

APA YANG BARUSAN AKU PIKIRKAAAAAAAANNNN?!

"Rin?"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Miku memanggil namaku kecil sembari menepuk pundakku pelan. Mikuo juga menatapku diam.

"Jangan bilang Rin suka sama Len..." bisik Miku setelah memastikan Len menjauh. Makna bisikannya membuatku terbelalak kaget dan langsung saja wajahku serasa panas seakan memerah tiba-tiba.

"A—Apa? Jangan bercanda ah! Mana mungkin aku begitu!" elakku.

"Ih Rin malu-malu. Tumben gadis kasar bisa malu-ma— AAKKKHH!" Mikuo menjerit mendapati aku menendang selangkangannya dengan lutut kananku yang aku majukan. Miku hanya bisa bilang 'ughh'sebagai ungkapan ekspresi yang bias ia beritahu setelah melihat adegan tersebut.

"Rasain."

Terdengar suara bel tanda pelajaran pagi akan dimulai. Aku menyepak Mikuo yang masih meringis kesakitan hingga dia terjatuh, namun tertahan oleh dada Miku. Kedua dada Miku yang besar. Miku yang wajahnya langsung memerah setelah mencerna suatu alat miliknya disentuh oleh orang yang bukan mahramnya (karena sepupu bellum tentu sedarah), langsung saja memberi tinjuan kuat sampai Mikuo tertabrak dinding.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku—cuek dengan kelakuan dua insan berumur 15 tahun tersebut, yang kebetulan dekat dengan meja culun kampret itu. Len melirikku ragu, dan aku membalas tatapan tajam padanya setelah tahu ia melirikku. Segera dia memalingkan wajahnya dan membuka ranselnya. Terlihat oleh kedua mataku suatu plastik bernuansa gelap telah berisi hingga berbentuk lebar. Isinya yaitu sepatu olahraga.

Olahraga...

Ah...

HARI INI KAN PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua anak-anak dalam kelas kaget termasuk Len saat mendengar aku berteriak. Miku yang telah selesai memberi pelajaran pada Mikuo langsung menghampiriku. "Ada apa?"

"Aku... Aku lupa Miku..."

"Seperti biasa pelupa. Dasar Rin. Lupa apa?"

"LUPA BAWA BAJU OLAHRAGAKU!"

Miku tertawa kecil. "Hayo loh nanti dihukum bu Akita Neru," Miku menakutiku.

"Mana mungkin! Beliau kan baik!" balasku menepis.

**-oOo-**

...

Kini seorang Kagamine Rin, mendapat hukuman dengan mencabut rumput liar di lapangan olahraga sekolah—tepatnya pinggir lapangan sepak bola berukuran 10 x 20 meter (mungkin?), yang bersemen sedang pinggirnya tidak. Nah, karena pinggirnya tidak disemen dan hanya tanah dengan rumput, maka inilah tugasku. Mencabut mereka sampai jam pelajaran selesai dimana aku diawasi bu Akita Neru—wanita paruh baya bersurai panjang kuning—dari kejauhan.

"Miku benar..." keluhku. Aku menyeka air keringat yang muncul dari pelipisku. Sendirian, aku mencabut rumput seperti petani, di depan kawan-kawanku yang saat ini sedang dalam pemanasan untuk berolahraga. Memalukan.

Seorang Kagamine Rin memang selalu menderita karena telah dipandang jelek oleh orang-orang. Aku memang menyebalkan, sampai-sampai dihukum tanpa toleransi panjang oleh para guru. Aku memang banyak musuh, dimana saat aku susah selalu ditertawakan. Aku kesal dengan mereka walau ada Miku sebagai pendingin.

"M—maaf R—Rin. B—bagi-bagi area y—ya?"

Reflek aku memberi jarak kakiku untuk bergeser menyamping menjauhi suara tersebut. Len menatapku kebingungan dari balik kacamatanya, memposisikan berdiri tegap menatapku.

"K—kau?! Kenapa kau ada disini!?" bentakku saat menyadari bahwa pria pencari masalah denganku, yang menegur saat aku melamun.

"A—Aku dihukum j—juga," ucapnya berbisik lalu berjongkok bergemetar, mulai mencabut rumput. Aku yang tadi berdiri menegang lalu ikut-ikut berjongkok jua.

"Dihukum? Kamu kan pake baju olahraga?"

"A—aku ti—tidak b—bawa sepatu o—olahraga," jawabnya.

"Aku melihat kamu bawa sepatunya kok. Asal aku teriak awalnya melihat sepatumu," balasku. Beneran! Aku kan melihat dia membawa sepatu olahraga hitam ke sekolah. Tapi saat kujenguk apa yang dia pakai, ternyata hanya sepatu sekolah putih polos.

"... di—digencet," ucapnya singkat.

"Apa? Cat?"

"Digencet..."

"Hah? Gak salah digencet? Ingat gak sih kelakuanmu kemarin sama aku? Kamu menyerangku tahu!" marahku mudeng dengan maksud ucapannya. "Ciuman pertamaku kamu rampas! Dan sekarang kamu ngaku-ngaku bilang digencet? Jangan sok lemah plis."

"A—Aku m—me—emang g—gak pura-pura!" bantah Len.

"Aku paling benci manusia ngotot yang udah jelas-jelas habis berbuat hal yang di ngototinnya tau!"

"Aku—aku akan b—buktikan. Ji—jika k—kamu ma—mau," kata Len. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih fokus mencabuti tanaman. Aku terhenti dari kegiatan mencabut rumput yang senantiasa tumbuh terutama ketika musim hujan tiba.

"Pulang sekolah bareng maksudnya? Gak! Aku gak mau!" bantahku.

"Ji—jika h—hanya ing—in me—mendapat buk—bukti. Jika ti—tidak mau, ti—tidak apa-apa," balasnya masih dalam suara gagap namun ketus.

"Ngomong yang jelas dong! Gagap mulu."

Len semakin menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, masih menekuni pekerjaan hukumannya. Terdengar suara dehaman dari dekat. Aku mengira Len yang berdeham, namun dia tidak sedikitpun membuka katup mulutnya. Terlihat wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning yang harusnya tadi membimbing anak-anak kelasku, berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya dari belakang punggungku. Aku yang melengoknya reflek menelan ludah.

"Asyik ya ngobrol bareng?" ucap bu Akita Neru.

Kami hanya bisa diam dalam keheningan tanpa ada satupun suara yang keluar akibat adrenalin yang belum terlalu kuat muncul.

**-oOo-**

Bel bunyi pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak dari masing-masing meja mereka segera membereskan perlengkapan belajar mereka ke dalam tas masing-masing. Miku dan Mikuo ngebut saling mengejar menuju keluar kelas, meninggalkanku. Entah mengapa. Padahal kemarin mereka tidak rebut seperti sekarang.

"Kasihan banget cantik-cantik udah berandalan, pacarnya culun lagi," salah satu anak buah Gumi lagi-lagi menggosip dengan (sengaja) bersuara nyaring hingga menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dengan tanggapan mereka, menganggap pendengaran yang kudengar memang seharusnya keluar.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengurusi rivalku lagi," ketus Gumi yang sudah menatapku tajam dari kejauhan. Aku ikut menatapya sangar.

"Tidak mau mengurusi kenapa? Takut kalah dariku?" tantangku. Gumi membulatkan kedua mata jingganya sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil—mengejek.

"Hei semuanya. Kalian baru dengar apa yang dikatakan si kentut Kagamine Rin?" semua anak buah Gumi tertawa, bahkan ada yang tawanya kencang sampai anak-anak dalam kelas yang masih tinggal—termasuk Kagamine Len, menengoki tempat Gumi berdiri.

"Si kentut? A—apa?!"

"Kentut kan kuning," jelas Gumi. "Mirip dengan rambutmu kan?"

"Ngasi julukan tuh yang bagus dikit dong!"

"Hihi, marah langsung berarti memang mengakuinya," kata Gumi terakhiran. "Ayo semuanya, kita ke rumahku lagi daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan si calon culun kentut ini."

Bibirku bergetar ingin saja menyahut, jika dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sinis bersama gengnya hingga berteriak pun rasanya percuma. Dia takkan mendengar. Sebal. Sangat sebal.

Aku membereskan perlengkapan belajarku dengan gaya malas. Kuhela nafas pelan, bersuara kecil. Pria yang aku kenal alias si culun itu, mengelus pundakku pelan—seakan iba.

"S—Sabar ya Rin?" katanya kecil. Aku berbalik memandangnya langsung, memberi tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak menunjukkan sifat aslimu itu?! Jika kau tunjukkan, mereka pasti akan klepek-klepek termakan omongan sendiri lalu mengincarmu!" kataku kesal. Len menurunkan tangannya bergemetar.

"Rin... maaf ya..." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku gak perlu minta maaf! Aku ingin kau menunjukkan sifatmu yang sebenarnya! Sifat idaman para wanita!"

"...," Len berdiam menunduk. Tidak sedikitpun ia membuka mulutnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah telah mengucapkannya setelah melihat ekspresinya yang hanya bisa diam pasrah dibentak.

"... Err, maaf Len. Bukan begitu, cuma aku lagi emosi saja," kataku. Len mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku tersenyum.

"S—Sudahlah. Ka—katanya mau li—lihat aku bagaimana seandainya aku lepas ka—kacamata bu—kan?" Len melihatku mengangguk kecil, dan ia meyakini bahwa itu artinya aku ingin melihat bukti. Ia berjalan duluan keluar kelas, disusul olehku. Aku mengekorinya.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang distrik sampai melihat sebuah toko kue cukup ramai dengan balon juga badut dimana-mana. Seorang wanita bersurai kuning cerah menghampiri Len dengan secercah senyuman. Ia mengenakan pakaian ala _maid _berupa hitam putih kebanyakan.

"_Bonjour_, Len!" sapa gadis berparas manis tersebut. "Sudah siap?"

Len hanya membalas mengangguk kecil. Wanita tersebut menarik satu tangan Len masuk ke dalam kafe. Namun, tangan Len satunya juga menarikku untuk ikut masuk.

"Hei Len! Tumben membawa tamu dari anak kelasmu?" sapa salah satu gadis berambut _ruby_ dengan _twintail_ bergelombang. Len tertawa kecil.

"Janjiku untuk membawanya," kata Len yang saat kutengok, tanpa kusadari ia telah melepas kacamatanya.

"Cepat Len. Tamu-tamu gadis sudah menunggu di luar."

"Maukah kau menyediakan pakaian pekerjaannya kepadaku? Aku bisa memberimu pelayanan spesial setelah pekerjaan selesai, Kasane Teto," gadis berumuran dengan kami yang ia panggil Kasane Teto, nampak wajahnya kini memerah. Ia berdiri menurut, dan berlari menuju sebuah pintu ruang ganti pakaian. Aku yang baru menyadari tanganku masih ia genggam erat, langsung berusaha melepaskannya.

"Jadi mau buktikan apa? Kamu bisa membuat pegawai sini mematuhi perintahmu?" tanyaku.

"Lily, bisa jelaskan kondisiku pada gadis ini? Aku malas berbicara dengannya. Daritadi dia rewel."

"APA?!"

Gadis bersurai kuning yang tadi menjemput kami dari luar kafe, terlihat memegang kacamata Len yang butut. Ia tersenyum manis padaku lalu melirik Len.

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan aku Lily," salamnya. "Aku anak pemilik toko kue ini."

"Kagamine Rin. Sekelas dengan Len. Salam kenal," balasku.

"Aku panggil Rin tidak apa-apa ya?"

"T-tidak masalah!" gadis di depanku ini terlalu manis. Sampai-sampai aku menghormatinya padahal baru saj bertemu dengannya. Ia mengangkat kacamata Len, menyodorknnya padaku. Aku langsung saja menerima tanpa menunggu ucapan yang keluar dari gadis yang katanya pemilik toko kue ini. Len hanya mengupil dari sebelahku, ikut mendengarkan.

"Kamu tahu alasan Len bersifat 180 derajat dari biasanya? Karena kacamata ini," katanya dengan masih menatap kacamata Len yang kini dalam genggamanku.

"Ada apa dengan kacamata ini?"

"Dahulu, kakak Len bekerja disini dan meminjam uang dengan kami sebanyak satu juta yen. Kami tentu terima karena di karyawan lama dan baik dengan kami. Namun dia malah kabur dengan hutang yang berlum dia lunasi. Jadilah Len yang kami sandera."

"Sandera? Semacam penculikan?"

"Lebih tepatnya pertukaran. Kami ambil Len, atau dia harus melunasi hutangnya," jawab Lily.

"Karena aku orangnya gagap, jadi mereka bilang 'tidak ada harapan dengan tenaga anak ini'," sambung Len tiba-tiba. "Mereka memanggil orang yang bisa membuatku percaya diri, dan hipnotis lah cara satu-satunya."

"Akhirnya dengan perjanjian selama Len masih ditangan kami, kami bebas memanipulasinya bagaimana," lanjut Lily. "Yaitu saat Len melepas kacamatanya, dia akan menjadi orang yang bisa menarik perhatian lawan jenis."

"Dan Lily lah yang bertugas mencabut dan memasang kacamataku. Kalau tidak, aku juga berpikir takkan mau memakai kacamata dan enak dengan kepribadian sekarang," sahut Len.

"Tunggu. Kalau tidur bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Kan ada Lily. Jadi saat pagi dia akan memasang kacamataku," ucap Len enteng.

"Heee? Jadi gagap memaang pribadi asli? Sedangkan waktu 'itu' pribadi buatan?"

"Pribadi kapan, Len?" terlihat hawa gelap dari Lily, membuat kami berdua melangkah mundur cepat sebelum hal buruk menimpa kami.

"INI BAJUNYA!" teriak Teto sambil menyerahkan pakaian Len gembira.

"Terimakasih, Teto."

**CHU!**

Len mencium pipi Teto manja, menghasilkan hawa panas dari wajah Teto langsung.

"KYAAAA!"

Satu yang baru aku tahu dari Len...

"Terimakasih ya."

Dia...

"_No worries_, Len! Aku biarpun ga punya pacar tetap senang ketika kau menciumku. Makanya jangan pacaran ya?"

Mempunyai sisi lain...

"Tentu sayangku."

BERUPA KELINCI ALIAS _PLAYBOY!_

**-Bersambung-**

Kembali dengan chapter dua yang rencana publishnya Jumat malah kelar Rabu! Aku lagi semangat walaupun tugas sekolah mengerikan karena lagi mode mesum bayangin wajah Len nih. Jadi bayangin dalam lagu Spice! deh.

Ada yang rekues fanfic panjang ya? Maaf aku memang paling kuat sampai word 2k saja. Bisa panjang tapi berbulan-bulan. Hehe. Juga ada yang bilang A.S.A.P. itu maksudnya apaan ya? Maklum masih newbie. *mojok*

Semoga aku bisa terus update karena sebentar lagi UTS. Semoga nilaiku tinggi.

November 26, 2014


	3. Something Bothering

_Aku tidak mau sadar dengan perasaanku sendiri_

_Jika aku menyadarinya_

_Itu berarti aku mengagumimu selama ini_

_Kumohon, jangan buat aku terpesona denganmu_

**-oOo-**

Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Megane Badass**

Pairing: **Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

Chapter III – Something Bothering

"Rin mau juga bekerja?"

Aku yang masih menatap datar sikap Len yang secara terang-terangan tengah mencium seorang gadis asing—yang tidak aku ketahui—di depan mataku, langsung melengokkan kepalaku pada sang gadis berpakaian _maid_ yang tadi telah memberiku penjelasan akan sikap Len sebenarnya barusan. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman tipis, menunggu jawabanku secepat mungkin. Aku yang masih memegang kacamata Len, menggeleng lemah.

"Terlalu capek sebagai pelajar. Kalau tambah pekerjaan aku jadi makin capek," ujarku beralasan yang menurutku jawabanku ini sangat tidak manis terdengar. Ah sudah. Dari sana aku juga kurang pendidikan budi pekerti.

Sang lawan bicara langsung memaparkan wajah, 'oh-ya-aku-mengerti' dengan raut masam.

"Kalau melihatku bekerja? Lagian besok libur bukan?" sambung Len yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Teto agak menjauh darinya. Tunggu aku tidak salah lihat kan?

"Untuk apa melihatmu bekerja? Buang-buang waktu berhargaku saja," jawabku judes.

"Siapa tahu kau menyadari pesonaku," ujar Len narsis. Ia mengibaskan rambut _honeyblonde_nya yang untuk ukuran rambut laki-laki termasuk panjang, memberi isyarat bahwa dia memang merasa dirinya ganteng. Jijik plis. Apalagi saat melihat Teto yang tiba-tiba_ blushing _dengan mimisan hebat.

"KYAAA LEENNN! DAISUKI DAYOOOO!" Teto langsung pingsan di tempat. Aku, Lily, dan Len, hanya menatap tempat dimana Teto terbaring dengan wajah mesum. _Oh my_.

"Err Lily, bisa aku memasang kembali kacamatanya ini? Sifatnya yang sekarang ini menganggu pemandanganku," ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

"APA? AKU YANG DIJULUKI PANGERAN KAFE INI DIBILANG MENJIJIKKAN?!" Len protes.

"Kau tahu? Bahkan teman-teman sekelas yang telah lama menyadari sifatmu sejak kelas 1 SMA pasti akan jijik dengan sifatmu sekarang ini," balasku jengkel.

"Hoo, jadi menantang?" ucap Len tak kalah jengkel.

"Menantang? Tidak. Aku hanya melaporkan bukti."

"Kau pasti beranggapan bahwa teman-teman kita tidak suka aku, begitu?"

"Tuh tahu."

"Tahu kalau anak perdana menteri Jepang sekarang yang cewek mimisan menyadari ke-_glamour _an aku saat berpapasan di Tokyo dulu?"

"Gak usah ngarang juga."

"APAAA?" emosi Len kurasakan memuncak menjadi lebih panas ketika berdebat denganku. Heh. Dia tidak tahu apa aku biarpun cewek tapi selalu juara satu dalam hal berdebat apa?

"Sudah! Len, kembali bekerja!" perintah Lily. Len yang dengan masih memasang tampang kesal kuadrat, menatapku menantang. Aku membalas jua dengan menatapnya sangar. Lily yang melihat kedua wajah kami saling beradu tatapan laksana petir keluar dari kedua mata kami, hanya bisa diam dengan helaan nafas kecil dan menegur anak buahnya setelah itu.

"Len."

"Aku tahu!" Len mendengus kecil kemudian berbalik keluar dari ruang pegawai yang biasa digunakan untuk istirahat—terlihat dari beberapa cangkir kosong dan piring-piring kue dalam kondisi kotor belepotan sesuatu yang familiar aku tahu setiap kali mengunjungi sebuah kafe—dari atas meja yang tidak jauh dari lokasi aku berdiri.

"Maafkan Len ya?" ucap gadis dengan umur seperantaraan aku. Gadis bersurai kuning itu menatap laluan Len berjalan—dimana akhirnya sosok pria menyeballkan tersebut menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Dia suka sekali mencari gara-gara, makanya aku tidak suka mulutnya. Pedas sekali," balasku. "Padahal jika pribadi biasa dia, mungkin tidak banyak omong seperti tadi."

"Yah tipe orang pendiam bukan berarti tidak bisa melawan. Mungkin dari depan dia tidak cerewet, tapi belum tentu hatinya juga diam."

"Begitu ya? Mungkin dia juga selama ini ingin sekali melawan, tapi terhalang sifat pengecutnya."

"Kasar sekali mengatakannya," Lily tertawa geli. "Eh hei, kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Len bekerja sekilas?"

"Untuk apa? Dia bukan siapa-siapa aku kecuali teman sekelas," sahutku.

"Mungkin cinta antara kalian berdua belum terlihat terjalin ya?"

"Ta—tadi bicara apa?"

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah, waktu sudah sore. Nanti dicari sama orang tua loh."

"B—baiklah," walaupun tidak yakin untuk meng-iyakan ucapannya, tapi mending aku lakukan saja. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan juga disini, dan lagian di rumah banyak sekali pekerjaanku. Pekerjaan untuk memakan semu jatah cemilan milik orang rumah. Hahahahaha.

**-oOo-**

Esoknya beruntung sekali hari sedang dalam masa cerah. Matahari fajar menyingsing, membangunkanku yang sedang dalam masa tidur dengan mimpi indah. Yah sangat menyebalkan. Lagi enak-enakan mimpi hujan jeruk malah terbangun akibat salah seorang keluargaku membuka tirai kamarku diam-diam hingga cahaya matahari masuk. Biasanya aku bangun jam 7 pagi saat liburan, hari ini aku harus bangun jam 6 lewat 15 menit.

"M... malasnya...hoaammmm..." aku menguap lebar dengan masih memposisikan diri berbaring di atas ranjang miring kanan, memeluk guling kuning berbahan kain flanel dengan di atas adalah wajah salah satu tokoh kartun favoritku—Winnie the Pooh. Mataku hanya terbuka setengah, menatap lurus jendela terbuka yang kebetulan berhadapan.

**Pip!**

Terdengar suara _ringtone_ tanda _sms_ masuk dari ponselku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap melihat isi pesan setelah mendapatkan ponselku yang kusimpan dari balik bantal putihku. Terlihat pesan dari Hatsune Miku.

'**Rin! Mau berenang gak hari ini?'**

Aku pun membalas cepat.

'**Gak ah. Malas bergerak.'**

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang lagi balasannya.

'**Kalau jalan-jalan ke taman? Aku dan Mikuo mau jalan-jalan tapi bingung mau kemana. Gak enak berduaan. Ayolah. Kau kan kawan baik aku kan?'**

Miku... kau berani bicara seperti itu setelah beberapa kali mengejekku bahkan kabur saat aku mempunyai masalah. Dan sekarang bicara begitu? Ingin saja aku ngomel super pedas jika saja aku tidak ingat dia sahabat baik aku.

'**Iya deh iya. Ke taman mana?'**

'**Aku nanti kasih tahu deh. Intinya, keluar sekarang setelah mandi harum-harum ya!'**

'**Eh? Kau dimana?'**

'**Aku dan Mikuo di halaman rumahmu.'**

Langsung aku bangkit dari ranjang dan membuka kaca jendela. Benar saja. Miku dan Mikuo melambai padaku serempak dari bawah.

"Cepat mandi, bau!" ucap Mikuo lantang.

**-oOo-**

"Kalian ini, coba kalau berkunjung kudu nelpon dulu kek," ucapku ngomel. Miku dan Mikuo serempak nyengir.

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahun aku, Rin," ucap Miku. Ia seperti biasa berpenampilan dengan kedua rambut panjangnya yang diikat _twintail_, lalu memakai rompi belang hitam biru malam panjang sampai menutupi pinggulnya menutupi kaos oblong putih—juga rok lipit merah yang hanya sampai atas lutut. Tidak lupa ia memakai tas selempang kecil dengan wajah anak anjing chihuahua merah jambu, tas kesayangannya yang wajib ia bawa setiap berjalan (aku tahu itu karena aku sering berjalan bareng dia). Ia sepertinya sudah biasa untuk menggunakan high heels saat jalan-jalan.

"Ulang tahunmu tanggal 30 Agustus kan Miku?" ralatku. Beda dengan Miku yang dengan _style_ feminim, aku mengenakan pakaian dengan _style sport_. Aku memakai kaos hitam belang putih berlengan panjang, lalu celana _jeans _pendek selutut coklat pudar. Untuk menutupi kedua kakiku—yang kurasa saat ditampakkan kedua kakiku terasa dingin terkena angin, aku mengenakan kaos kaki panjang selutut putih polos lalu mengenakan sepatu_ sport_ kuning yang biasa kugunakan saat sekolah. Namun aku memakai bando putih dengan kedu pita mencuat ke atas untuk menandakan aku cewek.

"Hihi, ketahuan deh," celetuk Mikuo yang sedang mencuri-curi pendengaran dari percakapan kami. Dia hanya mengenakan jaket biru malam berbahan katun—tertutup, lalu celana _jeans_ biru pudar dan sepatu_ sport_ hitam. Kebiasaan cowok ini suka sekali berpenampilan dengan bahan-bahan bernuansa gelap.

"Yah, hahaha, minta temenin aja sih," ucap Miku terakhir.

"Bicara yang jujur gapapa kok. Kita kan sahabat?"

Miku tampak kelihatan kebingungan. Ia menatap Mikuo—berharap dapat bantuan, dan Mikuo membalas pandangannya dengan kedua alisnya bertekuk turun.

"Err ya gini Rin," Miku mulai angkat bicara walau masih melirik Mikuo. Aku ingin saja mendengar sebelum aku melihat sekilas sosok pria yang sangat aku kenal, ingin berpapasan dengan kami di trotoar menuju taman.

"K—Kaito..." lirihku. Miku langsung jua menatap sosok yang aku pandang fokus sedari tadi, lalu ikut mengejang sepertiku. Pria bersurai biru tua bermanik biru jua membesarkan kedua matanya tanda kaget. Ia berpakaian dengan jaket peach dengan buludru jua bercelana jeans biru malam. Untuk apa memakai jaket saat hari secerah dan sepanas ini?

"Kaito! Hai bro! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu," sapa Mikuo yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi kami bertiga sekarang. "Sudah 3 hari ini kau tidak kelihatan." Kaito yang tadinya hanya fokus menatapku, kini berganti menatap Mikuo.

"Seperti biasa, pekerjaanku sebagai penyanyi menyita waktuku, dan apakah kangen sama aku?" ucap Kaito lembut. Ah sisi ini yang aku suka dari pria ini, sebelum kenyataan pahit aku lihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Halo Kaito," sapa Miku ikut-ikutan.

"Miku, Mikuo, kalian berdua bisa tinggalkan aku dan Rin berdua?" mohon Kaito tiba-tiba, membuatku semakin mengejang. Tubuhku terasa panas seakan kesemutan. Aku berharap Miku menolaknya, namun Mikuo segera menarik tangan Miku menjauhi lokasi kami berdua berdiri.

"Kami tinggal dulu ya!" Mikuo menarik Miku sambil berlari. "Kami tunggu di taman ya Rin!"

Aku dan Kaito saling pandang setelah meyakini mereka yang jua merupakan teman sekelas kami berdua menjauh.

"Rin, boleh aku bertanya?" mulai Kaito.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bicara denganmu setelah aku tahu kamu buaya, Kaito..."

"Rin! Waktu itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Percayalah Rin!"

"Aku gak mau dengar alasan lain lagi, Kaito."

"Rin, kumohon beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan—"

"MENJELASKAN APA, KAITO? KAU TAHU BETAPA SAKIT HATINYA AKU SEWAKTU AKU MELIHATMU BERSAMA—khhh..." pita suaraku mulai bergetar kacau tanda serak, menandakan aku mulai ingin menangis.

"Rin! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Luka! Percayalah!"

"Tidak—hiks! Karenamu, aku jadi gadis berperangai kasar. Sekarang aku jadi tidak mau mempercayai orang! Hiks!"

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecut menatapku menangis. Wajahku sungguh terlihat kacau sekarang.

"Aku gak mau jatuh cinta lagi. Aku gak mau dibohongin. Hiks!"

"Rin..." Kaito langsung menangkap tangan kananku yang saat itu otot motorik bekerja demi menyeka air mataku yang berjatuhan. "Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kamu kembali percaya sama aku. Aku janji. Seperti isi bait lagu yang kubuat saat debut pertama ketika kita masih SMP, Rin. Tolong mengertilah."

"Tidak..."

"RIN! BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS MEMINTAMU AGAR KAMU MAU MENDENGARKAN AKU?"

**PAKK!**

Seseorang dengan mengenakan jaket putih bercelana _jeans_ abu-abu pucat—memisahkan kedua tangan kami kasar, dan ia menarikku menjauhi Kaito dengan berlari. Sosok lelaki dengan tinggi nyaris sama (dia lebih tinggi 1 cm dariku) dengan surai _honeyblonde_. Aku tahu siapa dia.

"L... Len...?"

Sosok tersebut berhenti dengan kemungkinan merasa telah cukup jauh dengan lokasi saat Kaito dan aku berduaan. Ia berpaling, langsung melengokku dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya menampakkan kedua manik sapphirenya tanpa terhalang kacamata kali ini.

"Lelaki bajingan! Beraninya membuat cewek menangis di depannya!" maki Len.

"Dia... mantanku..."

"H—hah?"

"Kaito. Dia Kaito."

"K—KAITO?!"

Dia langsung terduduk lemas di atas trotoar.

"Maaf. Aku kira dia menyakitimu. Ternyata..." Len membuang wajahnya dariku saking malu. Aku tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah Len yang menurutku sangat lucu terlihat.

"Hihi Len lucu juga rupanya. Sok jadi _super hero_," ucapku geli.

"Jangan tertawa!" ketusnya. Ia kaget saat melihat wajahku yang kini bukan dalam bentuk beringas dengan kening mengkerut setiap bertemu dengannya, namun kini tersenyum lembut layaknya gadis yang sedang berada di tengah padang bunga bermekaran.

"Terima kasih Len. Kamu begitu hebat sekali mengetahui aku ingin menjauh darinya," ucapku lembut. Len yang tadinya terpana, langsung melancarkan beberapa kalimat kepadaku.

"Menangis lah. Jika kau ingin, ceritakan padaku masalahmu. Aku akan membantumu," katanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan sunggingan senyuman walau aku masih memaparkan wajah tidak yakin dengan ucapannya—masih dalam posisi duduk. Akhirnya aku mendekatinya dan ikutan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jika ingin mendengar apa hubunganku dengannya, ya kami dulu pacaran dari kelas 2 SMP. Bersyukur kami sekelas dan diam-diam kami saling menyukai walau tidak sadar satu sama lain," mulaiku.

"Jadi kalian dahullu sempat pacaran ya?" aku hanya membalas mengangguk.

"Kaito berusaha belajar bermain gitar agar bisa memikat hatiku saat itu, dan seseorang yang kalian tahu adalah pencari bakat—menemukan dia dan menawari pekerjaan sebagai penyanyi, saat sadar suara Kaito begitu merdu. Kaito tentu menerimanya demi bisa memikat hatiku, dan dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat pertama kali ia tampil di atas panggung dalam siaran televisi terkenal. Aku menangis saat menyadarinya. Esoknya saat kami berdua sekolah, dia menembakku setelah sebelumnya menanyakan apa perasaan dia tersampaikan. Kami pun akhirnya pacaran," jelasku.

"Lalu?"

"Tiga tahun kami lalui tanpa sekalipun putus sebab tiada sengketa antara kami," ucapku. Aku memeluk kedua lututku, menampakkan raut wajah sedih. "Setelah adanya Luka, murid pindahan dari sekolah unggul, Kaito sudah terlihat aneh. Akhirnya aku memergoki mereka berdua berciuman dalam kelas, dan hatiku saat itu sangat sakit. Begitu sesak menyadari orang yang kusukai ternyata bermain dari belakangku."

Aku melengok Len dengan persiapan memasang raut wajah seakan aku baik-baik saja dengan peristiwa yang barusan aku ceritakan. Len menatapku iba, membuat hatiku serasa berat untuk berbohong. Akhirnya aku mulai terisak dengan menyipitkan kedua mataku, dan ia sudah siap menyodorkan kedua tangannya memberi tumpangan untuk memeluk.

Seakan tertarik, aku segera mendekatkan tubuhku dan ia meregapku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Aku terisak keras saat ia mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Jarang sekali ada yang mau menceritakan kisah pilunya secara langsung padaku. Rasanya dipercaya sebagai wadah curhat itu menyenangkan juga ya?" ucap Len.

"B—bodoh... kau kebetulan saja ada sewaktu aku perlu Miku, hiks!"

"Lanjut saja menangisnya. Jika tidak ada Miku, aku akan ada disampingmu."

"Tapi aku ada dua permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Satu, jangan beritahu soal ini pada siapapun apalagi saat aku bercerita sambil menangis. Dua," aku sengaja memberi waktu panjang diam untuk mengetahui reaksi Len apakah ia penasaran atau tidak.

"Dan?"

"Temani aku melihat apa yang dilakukan Miku dan Mikuo di taman berduaan."

**-oOo-**

Aku dan Len mengendap-ngendap bersembunyi dari balik semak-semak yang kebetulan dekat dengan kursi panjang taman dimana Mikuo dan Miku berduaan. Tepatnya di belakang mereka. Jadi kami hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka berdua.

"Mikuo, Rin lama ya?" keluh Miku.

"Paling juga jalan-jalan bareng Kaito. Sudah dihubungi?"

"Oh iya ya dihubungi! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?"

"Tidak usah. Biarkan kali ini kita berdua saja menikmati liburan minggu."

"Eh?"

"Apakah Mikuo akan menembak Miku?" Len tiba-tiba jadi pembawa acara dadakan walau masih dalam berbisik. Aku menutup mulutnya segera sambil mendesis.

Syukur saja suasana taman sedang ramai oleh suara tawa anak-anak yang keasyikan bermain. Habisla aku jika kami ketahuan memergoki mereka diam-diam.

"Miku, sebenarnya walau kita sepupu jauh, tapi sudah lama aku suka sama kamu."

"A—apa? Suka? Jangan canda ah Mikuo."

"Aku mau bilang bagaimana lagi biar kelihatan serius?"

Nyaris aku bakal ketawa cekikikan, jika saja Len tidak memberi tatapan sangar untuk diam padaku.

"Err, sama sih. Aku juga suka. Cuma..."

"Cuma? Apa? Takut pacaran karena takut diejek Rin?"

"Gak kok. Aku kira kamu lagi main Truth or Dare bareng siapa gitu buat mendapatkan aku. Kan dulu pernah gitu."

"Maafkan aku yah. Aku salah waktu itu tidak jujur."

"Tidak jujur? Berarti..."

"Saat itu aku serius mengatakannya. Maaf membuatmu sempat menangis saat itu."

"Bodoh! Kalau kau tidak bohong, kita sudah pacaran sejak lama."

"Jadi kita pacaran sekarang aja. Miku begitu manis hari ini, dan aku tidak tahan dengan perasaanku untuk memilikimu."

"M—makasih. Jadi kita pacaran seandainya aku terima kan?"

"Tentu."

Aku nyaris ketawa ngakak mendengar obrolan mereka yang rada polos. Begitu dengan Len. Wajahnya sudah terlihat norak sekali saat menahan tawa gelinya.

"Kita kencan yuk? Tapi sehabis menghajar dua penguntit di belakang kita ini," Mikuo terlihat sudah berdiri di depan kami dengan mengacak pinggang kedua tangannya. Aku dan Len memaparkan wajah kecut. Miku yang di sebelah Mikuo menggembungkan kedua pipinya marah.

"RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN! LEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!"

"KABUUUUUUURRRRRRRRR!"

**-Bersambung-**

Chapter ketiga rada gak seru ya? Tapi mau gak mau nulis ginian dulu biar jelas ceritanya. Hiks, tahan mimisan deh. Btw makasih yang sudah menjelaskan ASAP itu apaan. Jadinya untuk chapter 3 selesainya dalam 4 jam doang yey!

Untuk chapter 2 ada keralatan sewaktu bilang 1 SMA. Seharusnya setting sekarang sudah kelas 2 SMA. Maklum lagi stress huhu.

Mind to Review?

November 29, 2014


	4. Feeling Afraid

_Serasa keberadaanku hanya menjadi sengketa antar kedua pihak_

_Apakah aku masih pantas berada di atas bumi?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

**-oOo-**

Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Megane Badass**

Pairing: **Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

Chapter IV – Feeling Afraid

"Oh ah, Len tidak pakai kacamata?" gadis bersurai indigo _twintail_ berkepang dua ini baru menyadari suatu kejanggalan terdapat pada kawan seangkatannya—bahkan sekelas. Len nyengir kecut sembari melengokku, berharap aku yang merupakan sahabat Miku ini bisa menjelaskan nasib absurdnya. Dari paparan wajahnya aku sudah bisa menebak ia tak mungkin bisa berpura-pura menjadi dirinya yang biasa diperlihatkannya bebas dalam kelas.

"Ehm yah, dia lupa memakai kacamata. Terus kami berpapasan. Yah gitu," jawabku ragu.

"Emhhh...," itulah reaksi Miku setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya dimana saking gugup sampai nyaris berkeringat. Singkatnya...

"Owh gitu ya. Tapi Rin, Len, kalian jangan lagi menjadi penguntit!" bilang Mikuo. "Dan sebagai bayaran karena menguntit, kalian harus traktir kami makan di suatu warung makan."

Eh apa? Traktir makan? Yang baru jadian siapa? Yang harus bayar PJ (Pajak Jadian) —entah tuh hukum kapan berlakunya dalam kelas kami—siapa? Ni cowok minta digorok apa?

"Loh bukannya yang baru pacaran kalian? Peresmiannya dong!" Len langsung nyembur protes. Bicaranya yang super duper lancar dari terakhir kali kami bertiga bersapaan dengan Len, langsung memberikan reaksi yang sangat aku duga. Ya. Mikuo mangap, sedangkan Miku memegang jidat Len—memeriksa Len ini cowok apa punya kelainan atau tidak. Mampus lah aku kalau ketahuan selama ini aku tahu rahasianya.

"Len, kamu ganteng ya kalau tidak pakai kacamata?"

Aku menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia dahulu yang membicarakan topik lepas dari permasalahan jiwa raga Len berubah.

"Tentu _my lady_. Jika kamu ingin lebih, aku bisa memberikannya," Len kembali mengeluarkan jiwa yang berpengalaman untuk menggombal saat dipandang gadis yang terpesona akan dirinya. Miku tiba-tiba mimisan.

"KYAAA LEN!" Miku berteriak histeris. "Kau masih jomblo kan? Kalau iya a—"

Mikuo tahu ini dalam situasi darurat dimana rasa cemburu dirinya yang besar akibat dikalahkan Len juga Miku yang mulai tidak terkendali _fansgirling_, saling bertabrakan. Segera ia menarik tubuh Miku dengan cara memeluk kedua pinggang Miku sebelum Miku ngerocos lebih, lalu menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggung lebar pria berperagai _easy-going_ yang terkadang bisa saja serius.

"Len! Kamu gila ya. Bukannya kamu baru lihat kami berdua barusan jadian?" marah Mikuo. Len langsung senyum kecut.

"Err, ke—kelepasan," Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh bentar dulu! Mikuo, tolong dengarkan aku!" aku ingin menengahi sebelum adegan jotos-jotosan sampai cakar-cakaran akan dimulai. Miku masih menatap Len dari belakang punggung Mikuo dengan wajah memerah tanda terpesona.

Jika jurus Len dapat memengaruhi kaum hawa sampai seperti dua hawa yang aku kenal—Miku dan Teto, kenapa aku tidak sedikitpun tergoyah untuk setidaknya terpesona saja?

'_Sebaiknya aku akan bertanya pada Len ketika ada waktu berduaan nanti,'_ pikirku.

"Baik aku tunggu karena aku masih menganggap Len sebagai kawan," ujar Mikuo. Len mungkin sekarang bisa bernafas lega karena sekarang ia tidak perlu membuang hasil gajinya demi perawatan wajah. Jika pikiran nistaku berbicara.

"Begini, kalian berdua harus percaya ini," mulaiku. "Ini benar-benar ya. Aku tidak berbohong untuk menjelaskan ini."

"Jelaskan saja Rin!" bentak Mikuo.

"E—i—iya. Ya gini, Len itu punya kelainan."

"KELAINAN?" Miku dan Mikuo berbarengan berteriak. Len langsung melancarkan tatapan marah, dan kubalas dengan cengegesan kecil.

"Maksudnya gini. Len itu punya dua kepribadian. Err yah sebenarnya satu hanya saja ditambah satu lagi jadi dua—"

"NGOMONG YANG JELAS AH!" kesabaran Mikuo sudah habis. Tumben pria yang selalu ceria ini tiba-tiba jadi temperamental.

"Intinya Len kalau tidak pakai kacamata dia jadi _playboy_! Sifat gagapnya hilang! Dia jadi serba mempermainkan cewek sampai cewek klepek-klepek—walau aku gak! Dia pokoknya jadi cowok idaman wanita!" ucapku langsung. Mikuo dan Miku berkoor ria. "Ohhhh..."

"Pantas dia gak pake kacamata dan sifatnya berkelainan. Untung aku tidak sempat menghajarmu habis-habisan, Len," Len hanya bisa menanggapi dengan cengiran kecil.

"Rin gak bisa dirayu dia? Hebat!" Miku mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas. "Mungkin karena sifat kasarmu yang jarang dimiliki manusia, bahkan presiden Bush saja kalah kejam denganmu."

Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau tersinggung dengan kalimat blak-blakkannya. Disaat aku sedang diam heran menatap Miku, terasa kedua tangan memeluk leherku erat. Panas.

"Makanya aku jadi ingin merayu gadis ini. Jika dia bisa kutaklukkan, predikatku sebagai pangeran yang bisa menjatuhkan semua wanita dalam pelukan ada digenggamanku."

Wajah Len terlihat dekat. Ia mendekati batang hidungnya dari samping pipi kananku, dan menabrakkan keduanya menjadi dekat. Ia menghirup nafas saat aku sudah merasa batang hidungnya yang berminyak sedikit itu.

**Sniff! Sniff!**

**PLAAAKKKKKK!**

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu kafe. Aku tahu kafe mana yang enak," aku mendorong kedua punggung Miku dan Mikuo ke depan, meninggalkan Len yang terbaring ke tanah secara tewas.

**-oOo-**

Miku dan Mikuo saling bergandengan tangan dari depanku. Miku merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Mikuo manja, dengan sesekali mereka saling bercanda bersama. Mesranya. Beda dengan aku yang ada di belakang mereka berdua. Sendirian tanpa siapapun yang bisa aku manjakan. Hanya ada si pangeran gombal Len tanpa kacamata di sampingku. Sang pria yang diam-diam rupanya sedang ingin meraih predikat pangeran apalah itu hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya sebagai landasan belakang kepalanya untuk baring. Sesekali terdengar siuan kecil dari bibir yang ia majukan.

Tuhan, inikah keadilan?

"Hei kita kemana nih? Katanya Rin tahu dimana kafe yang enak?" tanya Mikuo. Aku terbangun dari renungan naasku, mendongak menatap wajah Mikuo yang berbalik ke belakang—kebetulan ia lebih tinggi 10 cm dariku.

"Ehmm sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu sih," jawabku. Miku mencibir tidak senang.

"Ah Rin nih... gak seru!" cibir Miku. "Gak feminim sih, kerjanya malak orang mulu."

"Ya aku tahu aku ini tidak ada selera cewek. Puas?"

"Walau tidak ada selera cewek, tapi itu yang aku suka dari Rin."

"Len, jangan merayuku lagi ah!" marahku. Aku berbalik dan terkejutnya aku saat melihat sosok pria berambut biru tua dengan postur tubuh tinggi nan sempurna dengan masih memakai jaket _peach_ buludru, membekap mulut Len erat. Len mengerang berusaha melepas diri, namun ia tidak bisa melepas diri.

"K—Kaito? Kau kenapa ada disini?" spontan aku mulai membuka suara. Kaito menatapku tajam sebagaimana pancaran marah orang yang cemburu pada awalnya saat memergoki pacarnya berduaan dengan yang bukan mahramnya. Tapi aku kan bukan lagi pacarnya!

"Aku tadi sengaja mengikutimu diam-diam. Aku membiarkan Len menarikmu tanpa cegahan," ucapnya jujur. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Saat kau curhat dengan si pria _playboy_ ini, sampai fakta tentang kemampuannya yang lain saat kacamatanya dilepas."

"Kaito...," lirih Miku.

"Hng?"

"...kau maho?"

Kaito menatap tajam Miku. Sangat sangar. Miku ketakutan dan reflek bersembunyi di balik punggung Mikuo, lalu mencengkeram jaket biru malam Mikuo seperti bocah yang takut saat melihat orang asing menyapanya.

"Seperti yang kau ucap Rin, aku tidak melakukan sikap aneh terhadap Luka!" Kaito ngotot. "Kau bilang sakit hati saat aku terlihat ciuman bukan? Biar aku jelaskan kalau aku belum sama sekali berciuman!"

"Aku gak mau dengar darimu!" pekikku. "Aku sudah tidak mau percaya ucapanmu! Aku gak mau secara gamblang percaya lagi denganmu!"

Len meregap kedua tangan Kaito yang memeluknya, dan langsung ia regangkan kedua regapan tangan Kaito untuk memberi ruang agar kepalanya bisa lolos.

"Kau sudah dengar ucapannya? Berhenti mengincar Rin!" bilang Len. Kaito melonggarkan tangannya—tak memberi kekuatan sehingga lunglai.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah dulu," kata Kaito. Len menyipitkan kedua matanya marah.

"Kau maunya apa? Menyakiti Rin lebih dari ini?" bentak Len. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Len membela seseorang sampai marah seperti ini. Sepertinya dia patut dihargai.

"Aku tantang dirimu bermain basket terlebih dahulu," tantang Kaito.

"Basket? Heh, aku jago untuk soal olahraga kegemaran cewek ini kau tahu?" Len membanggakan diri. Aku yang berdiri di belakang Len mengepalkan tangan siap meninjunya tiada ampun jika saja Kaito tidak ada di dekat kami sekarang.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika kau pakai kacamata?"

Len segera menelan ludah.

"Katanya bisa bukan? Apa bedanya dirimu saat memakai kacamata dengan tidak? Len tetap Len," Kaito tertawa geli. "Hanya omong kosong saja?"

"Tch! Jika aku menang, kau tidak boleh hadir dalam kehidupan Rin kembali!" balas Len yang mungkin sudah terlalu kesal. "Lagian kacamataku tertahan oleh kawanku."

"Tenang, aku membawa kacamata," Kaito merogoh saku celana _jeans_nya dan mengeluarkan kacamata bergagang hitam yang hanya bagian atas—dan kacamata itu yang biasa digunakan Kaito untuk menyamar jika ada fans yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah aku terima kacamata itu," Len mengambil kacamata Kaito secara kasar, masih dalam raut wajah kesal.

"Jika aku menang, aku ingin kalian semua tidak menghalangi aku untuk berbaikan dengan Rin kembali. Dan Rin harus mendengarkan alasanku," Kaito menatapku tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah... kalian berdua jangan ribut hanya karena aku," kataku melerai. Namun percuma, kedua insan tersebut sudah saling memberi tatapan maut pada satu sama lain menandakan mereka akan bertarung.

"Biarin aja kali Rin. Toh kayaknya seru nih," bisik Miku dari belakangku. Mikuo juga ikut-ikutan menyemangati Kaito dan Len untuk saling berkelahi.

"Langka kan Rin yang tidak tertarik kehidupan cinta walau pernah pacaran diperebutkan dua cowok? _Love triangle_," bisik Mikuo tak mau kalah.

Sepertinya aku harus berdiam saja kali ini.

**-oOo-**

Kami kini berada dalam lapangan basket yang kebetulan sedang dalam keadaan kosong. Ketika aku; Miku; dan Mikuo; berdiri di tepi lapangan basket, Kaito dan Len saling berdiri berhadapan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Kaito hanya memegang bola basket dengan satu tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Len saat memakai kacamata kelihatan sekali payahnya! Kenapa aku bilang payah? Lihatlah gaya Len dengan pundak bungkuk jua kepalanya menunduk ketakutan seakan bakal digencet sama Kaito.

Saat ini aku ingin menepuk jidat kepalaku dengan kemungkinan menang yang tipis. Err yah, aku mau tidak mau memihak Len sebab perjanjian jika Len menang sangat aku harapkan. Tapi sekarang harapan itu bakalan sirna!

"Mikuo, tolong jadi wasitnya," pinta Kaito. Mikuo mengangguk kecil dan berjalan ke depan. Ia menerima bola jingga bergaris hitam yang diberikan Kaito langsung padanya.

'_Len, tolong menang untukku,'_ pintaku dalam hati saking cemasnya.

"Siap?" ketika Mikuo memberi aba-aba, Kaito dan Len sudah memperlebar jarak kedua kaki mereka masing-masing dan mengangguk. Mikuo menanggapi sikap mereka sebagai permulaan siap, dan ia melambungkan bola basket ke udara dengan jejer lurus. Kaito yang tentu lebih tinggi dari Len, bisa menepak bola basket sekalian melampaui Len dengan enteng. Bola basket terdorong ke depan dari posisi Kaito, dan dengan gesit Mikuo menjauh—menghindari tubuhnya dari area pertarungan.

"Len! Kejar!" teriakku saat aku sadar Len begitu ketakutan—terlihat dari kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Ia hanya diam dari tempat setelah Kaito mencoba berlari menuju ring."Tch! Kaito, kau curang!"

"Haha, aku kan sudah memberi syarat ini. Dia juga terima-terima aja," ejek Kaito yang masih berlari men_dribble_ bola. Larinya sangat gesit walau terlihat masih merupakan amatiran. Ia pun melangkahkan ketiga kakinya dan—

**SHACK!**

Kaito berhasil melakukan _lay up_ dan mendapat skor pertamanya. Kedua lututku kurasakan emas, hingga terduduk di atas tanah.

"R—Rin?" Miku terlihat khawatir dengan raut wajahku yang sudah ketakutan.

"...tidak ada harap, Miku. Kaito bakal menang."

"Rin..."

Len ikut terduduk dengan kedua lututnya lemas. Mikuo pun menepuk pundak Kaito saat mengetahui sepertinya situasi kali ini sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat.

"Kaito, kau tidak merasa permainan ini jelas menguntungkanmu? Kau bilang kau adalah pria sejati, tapi melawan culun."

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau bakal menjotos wajah Mikuo nanti.

"Aku hanya bermain sesuai kesepakatan kok. Bukannya Len sudah sepakat?"

"Biar begitu tapi kau kan sudah bisa melihat Len tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Bagaimana dia bisa maju di garis depan?"

"Dia harus bermain sesuai kesepakatan. Dia sendiri yang menginginkannya," Kaito bersikeras. "Kenapa kau juga jadi memihak Len? Kau tidak mau aku berbaikan dengan Rin?"

"Bukan gitu Kaito, hanya saja yang tersiksa bukan saja lawanmu. Tapi Rin juga," ia menunjuk diriku secara poin dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Mungkin sekarang dia akan tersiksa. Tapi peristiwa hari ini akan kuhapuskan saat aku sudah menang," balas Kaito. Mikuo menggeleng kecil lalu mendesah. "Ya deh."

9 menit waktu berlalu. Kaito unggul jauh dibanding Len yang masih memiliki skor 0. Len benar-benar dipermalukan Kaito langsung. Entah Kaito dengan gamblang melalui Len meski dalam melakukan _dribble_, ataupun saat Kaito dengan mudah melakukan _slam dunk_ tanpa halangan musuh. Len jua tengah berusaha. Ia menahan rasa takutnya dan sesekali bisa merebut bola Kaito yang menggiring. Cuma dia terlalu takut sampai-sampai bola basket bisa lepas dari tangannya saat melakukan _dribble_.

Kaito berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Len yang kini menghadangnya saat men_dribble_ bola. Terlihat kedua adam berkeringat hebat seakan mandi dengan air keringat sendiri.

Len melirikku sedikit dengan tampang cemas. Aku hanya menghela nafas kecil, lalu menunduk kecil pasrah—sedih. Ia menatapku iba, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada Kaito yang sudah 60 cm dari jarak depan Len.

"L—Len benar-benar dipermalukan Kaito," bisik Miku. "Kasihan sekali. Tapi aku jua tidak bisa menyalahkan Kaito. Kaito melakukan ini juga demi kamu, Rin."

"Demi aku ya..."

Aku berlari lesat memasuki area lapangan menuju ke arah Len. Kaito yang terlihat sudah akan melakukan hal buruk dengan Len berupa melabraknya keras sambil mengenggam bola basket, aku halangi segera dengan tubuhku.

"R—Rin?"

**BUAKH!**

Tubuhku dihantamnya sangat keras dengan pundaknya, dan aku terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"K—kenapa kau melindungi a—aku Rin?"

Disaat Len bisa berucap satu kalimat pertanyaan, Kaito hanya diam membisu menyadari aku lah yang ditabraknya. Dia langsung menyetarakan tingginya denganku, memberi bantuan.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja? Ada luka lecet?" Kaito tiba-tiba memberikan perhatiannya padaku.

"H—hanya luka sedikit..."

"A—aku akan mengambil kotak P3K! K—kebetulan ru—rumahku de—de—dekat s—sini!" Len berlari secepat mungkin mengambil barang yang ia maksud.

"Cie Kaito, Rin kembali jadi gadis polos tanpa sedikitpun bertindak sok kuat setelah dihadapkan Kaito!" Miku mengolok.

"MIKU AHH!"

"Haha kalian ini."

Aku memandang Len yang sempat berhenti. Ia mungkin mencuri pendengaran obrolan dari kami. Dan saat aku sadar raut wajahnya sedih ketika ia kembali lagi berlari, aku juga merasa ikut sedih.

Dia berusaha membelaku, namun aku malah mempermalukannya dengan melindungi dia setelah Kaito nyaris menghabisinya. Serasa aku merasakan jarak antar kami berdua mulai membentang.

'Len...'

**-Bersambung-**

Padahal mau ngerjain tapi lappy dipake kakak buat soal UAS sekolah (kebetulan kakakku guru) jadilah buatnya cukup lama. Yah walau harus menyita waktu belajar tak apalah. Saya kan anak kece. Oke gak nyambung.

Sesuai rekues yang para pembaca yang review dimana penasaran apakah Kaito masih sayang, mungkin akan dibuat chap depan. Sekalian mengulang flaskback kasmaran mereka. Jadi baru cerita gimana Kaito setelah ditinggal Rin Len deh. MAKASIH BANGET YANG SUDAH MENG-REVIEW SAMPAI MEMBERI IDE! /sujud sembah/

Len: E-etto, capslock mbak.

Oke tak matiin dulu. Doakan mudahan untuk chapter depan bisa diupdate cepat ya! Kebetuan lagi semangat melayani permintaan readers! /cipok readers/ /gak gitu/

December 3, 2014


	5. I Love You, Baka!

_Kuucapkan terima kasih,_

_Untuk mengerti aku_

_Walau cara yang kau lakukan itu tidak patut dihargai sebenarnya_

**-oOo-**

Vocaloid fanfiction © Crypton & Yamaha

**Megane Badass**

Pairing: **Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

Chapter V – I Love You, Baka!

Pelajaran bahasa asing (inggris) membuatku ngantuk sangat. Ketika pak Kiyoteru membaca sebuah cerpen ber-teks inggris, aku hanya bisa bengong memikirkan hal lain. Yah rasanya juga percuma menyimak. Aku tidak megerti sama sekali bahasa asing.

Memang ada satu hal lain yang kini harus kupikirkan sekarang. Memikirkan kenapa pria yang duduk di depan sebelah kanan bangkuku—alias Kagamine Len, tidak menegurku kali ini. Dia dari kemarin menghindari kontak mata denganku melulu. Sama seperti sekarang.

Kemarin dia membawa kotak P3K sambil mengembalikan kacamata Kaito sih. Hanya waktu itu ia hanya menyerahkannya pada Miku saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku. Ia seakan terburu-buru dikejar waktu.

Aku bukannya berharap kata perpisahan darinya. Susah sekali menjelaskannya. Bagaimana ya? Dia sudah kelihatan mulai menghindariku, memberi jarak antar kami. Mungkin aku baru saja mengalami dua hal (satu yang baru saja kukatakan saat Minggu itu, dan satu lagi ketika pagi hari saat memasuki kelas) dan firasat ini belum saja benar. Firasat bahwa ia ingin memutus kontak 'kawan' denganku.

Eh hei, seharusnya bukannya aku gembira sekarang? Kalau dia tidak menyapaku, aku tidak perlu diledek kawan-kawan Gumi bukan? Seharusnya aku merayakan peristiwa ini dengan joget-joget di atas ranjang. Tapi mengapa rasanya sedih saja ya?

"Rin, baca lanjutan kalimat bapak," tegur pak Kiyoteru. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan cengo. Dari tadi aku melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran beliau.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Ah kacau!

"A—anu pak, err..."

"Ada apa? Mau ke toilet?" terka pak Kiyoteru. Ampun belum juga ngomong.

"Bukan pak. H—hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"S—S—saya..."

"P—pak bi—biar saya s—saja yang melan—jutkan."

Aku tentu kenal suara sahutan gagap itu.

"Ya sudah. Lanjutkan saja. Tapi yakin bisa?"

"_When reindeer want to run again, Santa Claus stop him. "Are you seriously to do work alone with me? I'm fat, reindeer," ask Santa. Reindeer now just can stand silenly, thinking."_

Len... menyelamatkanku dari tugas yang nyaris bakal membuat harga diriku jatuh akibat diejek.

Kurasakan ada yang menatap Len begitu tajam. Tanpa kuketahui, langsung saja kugerakkan leherku dan mendapati Kaito menatap Len lekat dari kejauhan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sanggahan kursi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Tidak hanya itu. Aku merasa ada yang memandangku lurus saat Kaito bersikap tadi. Ergh lebih baik aku menghilangkan firasat ini dulu.

**-oOo-**

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Rin? Kenapa kau tidak menyerah?"

Baik aku jujur. Aku digencet gadis bersurai merah jambu panjang dari suatu sudut lorong sepi seusai jam pelajaran sekolah. Dia tadi mengajakku dengan manis dan berkata dia ingin pulang bersamaku. Nyatanya...

Mau tau dia siapa? Megurine Luka. Gadis yang kulihat berciuman dengan Kaito tepat 4 bulan jika esok hari jua dihitung. Oh ya siapa yang menyangka gadis manis yang selalu jadi juara kelas ini malah menjadi beringas di depan seorang Kagamine Rin.

Ingat ucapanku ketika aku memetik rumput liar saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung sebelum Len membantuku.

"Eh hei, Kaito itu yang membujukku tahu," utaraku jujur. Gadis bermanik merah muda itu semakin menggeram kesal. Ia memojokkan aku sambil terus menenteng tas selempang putih berbahan kain tersebut.

"Cih! Membujuk tapi sampai membuat dia terus memperhatikanmu. Aku dan dia sudah ciuman, kau masih saja medekatinya!"

"Amit-amit aku mendekati pria duda!"

"Dia belum menikah tahu!"

"Terus tadi bilangnya sudah ciuman. Aku saja belum sama sekali berciuman dengannya!"

"Tapi itu bukan berarti dia duda tahu!"

"Ya terus kenapa? Ciuman kan sudah dalam adab pernikahan saat di altar nanti!"

"Cerewet!" Luka menaikkan lengan kanannya siap menampar. Eh hei seharusnya aku yang marah kan? Aku kan pacar pertama Kaito. Sekalian aku kan orang yang paling dicintainya. Kenapa posisinya jadi kebalik seakan aku yang jadi pihak ketiga antar cinta mereka?

"S—sudah! Jangan ber—berantem d—di—disini!"

Aku dan Luka langsung melihat sang pemilik suara yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari kami. Aku mangap. Keheningan tercipta sementara. Semua orang dalam adegan diam mematung.

Boleh aku jujur? Boleh ya?

ADUH LEN, KAU MAU MENCOBA MENGHENTIKAN PERKELAHIAN INI AJA GAK ADA KEREN-KERENNYA! NYEMPET NYELETUK, BUKANNYA MENGHENTIKAN TINDAKAN LUKA DENGAN MENAHAN TANGANNYA! ARGH AKU STRESS!

Luka malah mendaratkan telapak tangannya bukan lagi padaku, namun ia lesatkan pada Len dengan bengis. Terjadilah adegan dimana mereka berdua seperti habis berantem akibat sang cewek melihat cowoknya selingkuh. Len, sabar ya.

"Gak keren tahu! Ketika membela Rin harusnya kau tahan tanganku! Bukannya seperti izin mau ke toilet sama guru!" marah Luka yang telah sukses membuat Len terkapar di lantai lorong. Len meringis kecil kesakitan. Ia mengelus pipinya yang merah. Kacamatanya... terlontar jauh.

Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal menarik. Bersiaplah Luka.

"Culun sih, nyari gara-gara sama aku," gerutu Luka. Ia berbalik dan kembali mempraktekkan kekerasan padaku berupa ciuman mesra—ralat—tamparan mesra di pipi. "Oh ya kudengar Rin mulai ada hubungan sama culun kita ya? Maluin banget deh."

"Eh hei, kau akan menarik ucapanmu saat menyadari sisi Len sebenarnya tahu!"

"Hmph! Terserahmu lah. Intinya, kuharap ini menjadi pengalaman agar kamu jera mendekati Kaito!"

**GREP!**

Luka membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat tangannya yang siap ia ayunkan terhenti karena ditahan seseorang. Aku berdeham licik melihat siapa yang membantuku sekarang.

"K—kok Len berani?!" Luka menjerit mendapati Len menahan tangannya. Biarpun Len pendek daripada Luka, tapi lihat saja Len bisa menahan tangannya. Oh ya, sisi kerennya sangat kelihatan.

Mungkin aku akan berteriak dengan wajah memerah setelah ini. Entah sejak kapan aku mengakui bahwa aku mulai menjadi_ fans_ Len!

"Tunggu dulu, kau melupakan satu hal untuk dapat menganiaya Rin mengganas." Secara tidak terduga, Len malah memberikan sesuatu pada Luka. Err kalau tidak salah itu _cutter_.

IYA _CUTTER_!

"LEN KAMU GILA YA! KUKIRA MEMIHAKKU TAPI MALAH MEMBERI_ CUTTER_ PADA LUKA?" sontak aku histeris.

"Orang yang bisa memberi malu orang lain yang membelanya mending mati," jelas Len. Eh? Apa lagi ini?

"Gyahaha benar sekali. Len, akhirnya kau sadar jika anak ini memang perusak hidup," sahut Luka dengan tawa kemenangan. Entah kenapa aku melihat mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih pecinta hal pembunuhan.

Luka menaikkan pisau _cutter_ sambil menyerigai tajam. "Tenang Rin, aku akan menggali liang lahat untukmu secara gratis tanpa perlu tahan BPKP motor ayahmu. Selamat tinggal."

Aku reflek mundur. Saat berteriak pun percuma. Adrenalin menuasai tubuhku hingga aku tak sanggup bertindak saking ketakutan mereka bakal mencincang tubuku dengan sadis saat aku mati. Tidak. Aku tidak suka novel ayah dengan rata-rata tema pembunuhan itu tergeletak sembarangan di rumah sampai aku penasaran dan membacanya, dan sampai sekarang aku masih bergidik dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan 'potong'.

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"

Setelah suara teriakan pencegahan terdengar jelas dari telingaku, seseorang segera melakukan tendangan di hadapanku hanya dengan satu kaki. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu menendang tubuh Luka cukup keras. Sungguh aku tidak percaya ketika orang yang membelaku itu adalah...

"Rasakan dari tendangan pemimpin klub _judo_, Gumi."

Adalah rival kelasku sendiri.

"G—Gumi?" Len mundur beberapa langkah.

"Len aku tahu kamu sakit hati, tapi kau tega sekali memihak musuh saat dia membutuhkanmu!" tukas Gumi.

"Kalian saling akrab ya?" tebak Luka yang ternyata sudah ancang-ancang ingin kabur.

"Pergi dari sini, Luka!" suara Gumi menggelegar mengalahkan raungan singa. Luka bergidik dan langsung kabur cepat, meninggalkan kami bertiga dalam kondisi _awkward_.

"Payah. Aku menyeretmu dalam momen jarang ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa kamu itu laki-laki sejati walau memakai kacamata," mulai Gumi memecah keheningan.

"Eh Gumi ternyata dekat dengan Len?" tanyaku. Gumi mengangguk merespon. "Aku keponakan ayah Lily."

"J—jadi kamu sudah tahu jika kelemahan Len..." aku sengaja menggantung pertanyaanku. Gumi menghela nafas kecil. "Lepas kacamata jadi rada suka gombal kan? Iya aku sudah tahu."

"Jadi kenapa kamu sering menghina aku dari jumat sampai sabtu?" tanyaku sarkasme.

"... panjang ceritanya," lirih Gumi.

"Pantas Len hanya bilang sabar mulu sama aku! Pantas Len tidak ikut menyahut ejekanmu! Pantas! Pantas saja..."

"Cukup Rin," tegur Len muak.

"Len, ceritakan kekesalanmu pada Rin," perintah Gumi.

"Untuk apa? Aku benci gadis seperti dia. Dia tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang dari orang. Orang yang tidak bisa menghargai kebaikan orang."

"A—apa?" sumpah aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Len yang ngerocos seakan ibu-ibu mengomel karena mendapat jatah banyak cucian.

"Terserah," Len memungut kacamatanya dan langsung pergi dari kami, meninggakan aku dan Gumi yang hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Len.

"... Hhh, Len saat tidak memakai kacamata itu kiamat. Saat dimana kepribadian seenaknya, berpikir negatif, juga sifat pengampunnya sirna, muncul. Beda saat dia memakai kacamata dimana dia polos dan bisa memaafkan," terang Gumi.

"Len ada apa? Dia kelihatannya kesal denganku," tanyaku ragu.

"Dia kesal dengan kejadian kamu menolongnya kemarin," bilang Gumi. "Katanya kamu menginjak harga dirinya untuk kalah secara terhormat."

"Kenapa dia kesal hanya karena itu? Kaito memang unggul, sudah sewajarnya dia menang. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku bukan?"

"Pikir perasaan orang yang gampang sensitif dong. Kamu berkorban tapi saat sudah puncak kamu hancurkan, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tapi aku hanya menolongnya kan? Apa salah aku?"

"Sebab itulah yang membuat semua orang membencimu, Rin."

**DEG!**

Serasa jantungku berdetak kencang. Ucapan renungan itu kembali aku dengar secara langsung, seperti dimana terakhir kali kudengar ketika hari sebelum aku putus dengan Kaito. Kaito pernah juga mengatakan hal tersebut padaku. Miku juga.

"Ngerti kan? Tidak semua tindakan senonohmu yang kau anggap baik, juga baik di pandangan orang. "

"Aku mengerti, Gumi..."

**-oOo-**

Aku kembali mengurung diri dalam kamar, dengan masih memikirkan perkataan Gumi tadi. Memeluk boneka beruang teddy sembari menghela nafas pelan seringkali. Aku bingung ada apa denganku sekarang. Bingung bagaimana ekspresi yang harus ku tampakkan. Bingung haruskah aku sedih dengan ini? Bingung bagaimana aku harus menanggapi situasi kali ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku harus meminta maaf lebih dahulu.

Kaito takkan pernah membiarkanku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, meskipun dia tahu aku yang harusnya meminta maaf paling pertama. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, haruskah aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu?

"Len bodoh...," makiku dengan mendesis kecil. "Sangat bodoh! Aku benci Len!"

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku pada boneka beruang teddy. Sekali lagi aku mengeluarkan desahan kecil disamping duduk di atas ranjang.

"Rin, ada temanmu di bawah," terdengar suara Ibu melapor dari luar pintu.

"Temanku? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Entah. Dia cowok," jawab Ibuku seadanya. Seperti biasa Ibu tidak mau memperhatikan orang secara seksama.

"Kalau Kaito, bilangin aku tidur," kataku dan berpura-pura ngantuk lalu merebahkan badanku pada kasur.

**DUAKH!**

"Siapa sih yang main lempar batu ke jendela?!" kesalku dan terpaksa bangkit kembali menuju asal suara antar kaca dan batu berhantam barusan. Terlihat seorang pria berbadan ramping melambai dari bawah dengan tampang sok jual mahal yang sangat aku hafal raut wajahnya. Langsung tanpa waktu panjang lagi, aku berlari keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan keluar rumah—mendatanginya.

"Hei Rin," kata pria itu dingin.

"Len, kau tahu darimana rumahku?" kuurungkan niatku membukakan gerbang rumah karena sapaannya yang mampu membuatku kesal.

"Aku tadi diantar Gumi ke sini," jawabnya seadanya. Suasana langsung hening sehabis ia menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidak ada satu diantara kami yang memulai obrolan. Lama sekali.

Muak, aku merasa aku percuma berdiri di luar lama-lama, "Sudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu."

Kuhela nafas kecil, berharap dia akan menahanku—walau aku merasa keinginan ini tipis terwujud. Setidaknya aku tahu diri, karenaku dia menjadi menjaga jarak sikap denganku. Namun aku merasa terhormati karena kehadirannya malam ini.

Rasanya hatiku sesak ketika menyadari ada yang masih mau meladeni si gadis seenaknya sepertiku. Aku patut berterimakasih dengannya.

**GREP!**

Sesuau aku rasakan melingkar pada leherku. Menahanku untuk berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku kesini sampai diejek Gumi dan Lily!" Len membentak. Aku enggan berani menatapnya, dan lebih memilih menunduk.

"Rin," panggilnya, merasa aku kelihatan sungkan menatapnya.

"Rin," panggilnya sekali lagi saat waktu semakin lama terlewati tanpa satupun sikap aku membalas tindakannya.

"Kau memaksaku, Rin! Kau memaksaku!" Terasa kedua tangan menahan kedua pipiku untuk berbalik 180 derajat. Len begitu terkejut mendapati wajahku yang hancur dengan jalur air mata yang terlihat juga mata yang sembab.

"Kenapa kau—hiks! Kenapa kau baik? Harusnya—harusnya kita sudahi saja—hiks! Kita sudahi saja hubungan kawan k—kita!" tangisku selagi berucap. Len menutup matanya dan mendengus kesal.

**CUP!**

Terasa sesuatu mengajak beradu dengan bibirku. Saling beradu melakukan ciuman dengan menghisap. Lima menit, kami melepas ciuman kami. Len menyenderkan dahinya pada dadaku lalu kedua tangannya ia geser untuk mencengkeram kedua bahuku. Ia ikutan menangis, terdengar dari suara isakan kecil samar-samar darinya. Pagar yang menghalangi tubuh kami bahkan tidak menghentikannya untuk terus mengenggam kedua bahuku erat.

"Kenapa kau harus memperlihatkan kelemahanmu dariku? Akibatnya, aku jadi ingin memilikimu dan menjagamu!" ucapnya lantang tanpa selingan isakan.

"Len..." Len pun mendongak, dan aku menggamparnya tanpa alasan. Len memegangi area pipi bekas tamparan cintaku, dan aku hanya tertawa kecil—kejam.

"Rin! Kau itu—" Len tidak jadi protes ketika aku sudah tertawa kencang.

"Bodoh! Len bodoh!" aku tertawa tanpa sebab.

"Sekali saja bilang bodohnya tahu."

**-Bersambung-**

Berasa pengen end cerita ini. Tapi masalah Rin sama Kaito beum terungkap! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana! /gegulingan  
>Makasih buat yang memperjuangkanku agar kembali menulis. Awalnya mau disconnect tapi sayang ya?<p>

December 17, 2014


End file.
